


Maybe

by natashasbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Just a quiet moment that could have fit into Endgame between Bruce and Natasha.*SPOILERS* (but really only if you haven't seen the movie)





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff after Endgame, I think it's needed. Please enjoy :D

Tracking down where the stones were at any given time and who to send after them was supposed to be the easy part. Or so they thought. They only had one shot at this and if they screwed it up, any chance of bringing back the people who’d been turned to dust was gone. 

Bruce was laying on the rug in the living room. It was the only comfortable surface that wouldn’t collapse under his weight. He could vaguely hear Tony and Steve arguing about the Soul stone, in the next room and he had no idea where any of the others had wandered off to. Probably trying to get some semblance of rest while they could. 

He heard footsteps in the hall and didn’t even have to look up to know who was standing in the doorway. 

“Reminds me of the old days,” he said and listened to the footsteps move closer. 

She didn’t say anything, just hovered near the edge of the rug. Bruce continued. 

“Back when we were still busting down Hydra bases. I never thought I’d miss it.” 

He let out a sigh and watched her lower herself to the floor. She sat cross legged beside him, her knees touching his arm. 

Bruce turned his head and took a moment to really look at her. The dark circles under her eyes had gotten better since the last time he’d seen her. He felt a pang of guilt at just how long it had been. He hadn’t meant to stay away so long, but he was trying to be better, to move on and she wasn’t ready for that yet. He gave her the space he thought she needed. But he realized maybe what she’d really needed was someone there. 

“What?” she asked, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, turning his head to look at the ceiling. 

She sighed and nudged his arm until he looked at her again. 

“Don’t be,” she said softly and moved to lay on her side next to him. 

Bruce lifted his arm and she scooted closer until her head rested on his chest. Tentatively, he lowered his arm, tucking it around her to keep her close. 

They laid together for a long time. Bruce thought she might have fallen asleep, her breathing even against his shirt. But then she spoke. 

“Maybe one of these days you and I will get our shit together,” she said and he could imagine the smirk on her lips. 

Bruce let out a chuckled the rumbled through the floor. “Maybe.” 

He tightened his hold around her and brought his other hand to smooth back the hair that had come loose from her braid. She shifted until she was looking at him, still pressed against his chest. 

“Bruce?” 

He raised his eyebrows at the tears he could see glittering in her eyes. “Yeah?” 

“I missed you.” 

A single tear ran down her cheek, but he was quick to wipe it away. Tears welled in his own eyes and he smiled at her. 

“I missed you too.” 


End file.
